


Seyruun High Jinx: Next! [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Seyruun High Jinx [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives, FAKE (Manga), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service, Pet Shop of Horrors, Slayers (Anime & Manga), Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - High School, Assault, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Band Fic, Child Abuse, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Misrepresentation of ADD, Misrepresentations of Science, Podfic, Podfic Length:40-60 Hours, Racist Language, Sexual Abuse, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence, misogynistic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 3rd story in the series about the Slayers' band, here with their rise to stardom and the big Musical - Syndicate showdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seyruun High Jinx: Next! [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seyruun High Jinx NEXT!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61728) by Kaeru Shisho. 



> _**Warnings:**_ This was written in 2004 and some of the attitudes towards the following can feel outdated. Warnings for homophobic, misogynistic, racist, and ableist language along with outdated views of masculinity and femininity and some outright homophobic attitudes. Scenes of physical violence, stalking, ignoring the denial of consent, assault and attempted rape; discussions of child abuse, sexual abuse and rape, suicidal thoughts and suicide attempts; mention of alcohol addiction, gendered slurs and slurs against sex workers, misrepresentations of science (particularly the scientific differences between males and females), likely misrepresentation of ADD (and associated conditions), negative attitudes towards prescription medication and the medical profession in general; derisive attitudes toward the educational system; negative portrayal of a mental institution; and two boys who fight over a girl that doesn’t want either of them. Basically, the characters are teenagers in the year 2004 that have gone through and continue to go through some terrible things. (Spoilery Warnings: my rambly warnings that I recorded after relevant chapters.)
> 
> **Pairings:** Gen overall (there are relationships and romance subplots but they are in high school; things change rapidly)
> 
> **Length (total):** 44:52:53
> 
> **BONUS CHALLENGE:** This fic has a plethora of fandoms filling out minor (and not so minor) roles. I've only listed the most major ones. Please comment with how many (and which) you found so we can compare notes as that I'm sure I didn't catch all of them)
> 
> **Beta** : UBER SPECIAL THANKS to my beta [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)!!! Who beta'd ALL 50 CHAPTERS!!
> 
> **Audiofic Archive link:** [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/seyruun-high-jinx-next)
> 
> This was created for [](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/)**extreme_bigbang**..

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 41:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%201.mp3) (38.4 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 38:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20chapter%202.mp3) (35.8 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 38:47 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20chapter%203.mp3) (35.9 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 51:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%204.mp3) (47.6 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 42:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%205.mp3) (39.2 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 42:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%206.mp3) (39.5 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 43:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%207.mp3) (40.4 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 39:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%208.mp3) (37.0 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 47:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%209.mp3) (44.0 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 46:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (42.8 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 37:37 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (34.8 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 43:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (40.0 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 39:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (36.6 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 47:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (43.9 MB) |   
Chapter 15 | 40:43 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2015%20echo.mp3) (37.6 MB) |   
Chapter 16 | 36:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2016.mp3) (33.9 MB) |   
Chapter 17 | 51:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2017.mp3) (47.5 MB) |   
Chapter 18 | 43:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2018.mp3) (39.8 MB) |   
Chapter 19 | 54:05 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2019.mp3) (49.9 MB) |   
Chapter 20 | 43:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2020.mp3) (39.9 MB) |   
Chapter 21 | 37:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2021.mp3) (34.6 MB) |   
Chapter 22 | 36:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2022.mp3) (33.4 MB) |   
Chapter 23 | 36:57 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2023.mp3) (34.2 MB) |   
Chapter 24 | 46:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2024.mp3) (42.8 MB) |   
Chapter 25 | 52:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2025.mp3) (48.6 MB) |   
Chapter 26 | 1:02:55 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2026.mp3) (58.0 MB) |   
Chapter 27 | 1:07:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2027.mp3) (61.8 MB) |   
Chapter 28 | 58:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2028.mp3) (54.2 MB) |   
Chapter 29 | 1:03:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2029.mp3) (58.3 MB) |   
Chapter 30 | 52:39 |  MP3 (48.6 MB) |   
Chapter 31 | 1:02:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2031.mp3) (57.9 MB) |   
Chapter 32 | 1:01:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2032.mp3) (56.7 MB) |   
Chapter 33 | 52:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2033.mp3) (48.4 MB) |   
Chapter 34 | 1:24:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2034.mp3) (78.1 MB) |   
Chapter 35 | 53:12 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2035.mp3) (49.1 MB) |   
Chapter 36 | 1:15:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2036.mp3) (69.4 MB) |   
Chapter 37 | 1:31:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2037.mp3) (84.3 MB) |   
Chapter 38 | 1:06:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2038.mp3) (61.4 MB) |   
Chapter 39 | 55:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2039.mp3) (51.5 MB) |   
Chapter 40 | 1:07:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2040.mp3) (62.6 MB) |   
Chapter 41 | 1:36:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2041.mp3) (88.3 MB) |   
Chapter 42 | 1:15:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2042.mp3) (69.3 MB) |   
Chapter 43 | 1:07:32 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2043.mp3) (62.2 MB) |   
Chapter 44 | 51:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2044.mp3) (47.2 MB) |   
Chapter 45 | 38:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2045.mp3) (35.8 MB) |   
Chapter 46 | 35:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2046.mp3) (32.6 MB) |   
Chapter 47 | 55:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2047.mp3) (50.8 MB) |   
Chapter 48 | 43:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2048.mp3) (40.0 MB) |   
Chapter 49 | 41:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2049.mp3) (38.4 MB) |   
Chapter 50 | 42:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/SHJN%20Chapter%2050.mp3) (39.2 MB) |   
Blooper Reel | 5:32 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/Bloopers.mp3) (5.40 MB) |   
Reader's Notes | 53:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/Notes.mp3) (49.0 MB) |   
Spoilery Warnings | 20:58 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJN/Warnings.mp3) (19.6 MB) |   
  
 

Song | Artist | Album | Use  
---|---|---|---  
Give a Reason | Megumi Hayashibara | The Best of Slayers | Opening/Between Chapters/ _The Slayers_ song  
You Call It Jogging (But I Call It Running Around) | Mose Allison | Allison Wonderland Anthology |  _Slayers boys tooling around_ song  
If You're Goin' To The City | Mose Allison | Allison Wonderland Anthology | Slayers boys tooling around  
Your Mind Is On Vacation | Mose Allison | Allison Wonderland Anthology | Slayers boys tooling around  
Mein Herz brennt | Rammstein | Mutter |  _The Slayers_ song  
Future Century Secret Club | Kyoko | Boogiepop Phantom Ending Theme |  _The Slayers_ song  
Sexy, Sexy | CASCADE | Ghost Stories Ending Theme |  _The Slayers_ song  
Do You Believe in Magic | The Lovin' Spoonful | Do You Believe in Magic | Xellos's idea for a musical song  
Black Magic Woman | Carlos Santana | Abraxas | Xellos's idea for a musical song  
Could It Be Forever | David Cassidy | Greatest Hits (1974) |  _The Slayers_ song  
Never Never Give up [Exit - Running] | L.O.N. | Slayers TRY Treasury BGM 2 |  _The Slayers_ song  
More Than Words | Hikaru Midorikawa | Slayers TRY Treasure VOX |  _The Slayers_ song  
Somewhere | Houko Kuwajima | The Best of Slayers |  _The Slayers_ song  
Set Me Free ~ A Game Without Lies | Yasunori Matsumoto | Slayers Next Sound Bible III |  _The Slayers_ song  
Only Lonely Soldier [Get Along] | N.O.V.A. | Slayers TRY Treasury BGM 2 |  _The Slayers_ song  
Stand Up | Masami Suzuki | Slayers TRY Treasure VOX |  _The Slayers_ song  
Glow | Masakazu Morita & Fumiko Orikasa | Bleach beat Collection |  _The Slayers_ song  
Cartoon Heroes | Aqua | Aquarius |  _The Slayers_ song  
Otome no Inori | Hikaru Midorikawa | Slayers Next Episode 14 | Zel's rendition of the Japanese class's song  
Song for a Rainy Day | David Cassidy | Rock Me Baby |  _The Slayers_ song  
I Am A Clown | David Cassidy | Greatest Hits (1974) |  _The Slayers_ song  
Give a Reason (remix) | Takayuki Hattori | Slayers Next Sound Bible I |  _The Slayers_ song  
Sound Effects | free sites found via google  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **Cover Art:** [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> To save on server space I have taken down the podbooks. If you would like them instead of the mp3s just let me know and I'll get them to you!


End file.
